Disguises
by Maliki
Summary: Will a week together when no one knows who they are bring them closer? What happens when they go back to school? M for later chapters and language


**Disguises**

Hermione stepped out of the car, waved to her parents, and walked into the pub that led to Diagon Alley. She decided that she didn't want her parents to miss the Dentists convention over in America just to take her to school. Instead, she told them that they could take her to Diagon Alley _now,_ and she would take the knight bus to King's Cross in a week.

In the meantime Hermione would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Before she went up to her room she thought about all the unavoidable Hogwarts students who would be shopping for supplies. She really didn't feel like being bothered with questions about Harry.

_I mean I know we're friends but honestly I could care less weather Harry wears boxers or briefs._

Hermione made her way to the bathroom and took some clothes and a wand out of her backpack. She added blonde streaks to her already straitened hair. She put on a pair of black Capri's with a white halter top and sandals with a big flower where the "V" came to a point on each. Finally she took out a pair of thin, black framed glasses and set them on the bridge of her nose. Just for kicks Hermione transfigured a needle into a pin with the Slytherin crest on it and stuck it to one of the straps on her top.

Satisfied, Hermione walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs where her room was.

Draco Malfoy was also staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school started. Although he was staying to get away from his mother, not accommodate to her needs. But he,like Hermione, thought it in his best interests to disguise himself. He put a charm on his hair to make it black. (_as if he would really dye it .yeah. riiiiiiiight) _Then he proceeded to charm his recognizable eyes to a bright green. Instead of his usual choice in clothing he wore a pair of tan kaki pants with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. Malfoy choose to wear a pair of all-white Air-Force Ones and added a Slytherin pin so that, for the most part, people would leave him alone.

Malfoy had just been to Flourish and Blotts to pick up something to read when he was board. As he walked down the hall to get to his room he saw a girl struggling with her key at the door next to his.

"Excuse me," Malfoy said in a pleasant voice he hadn't used in a long time. But today he wasn't 'Malfoy'. He didn't have to put on an act. "Can I help you with that?" The girl looked at him warily. "Uh, sure. Thanks." He sat down his book and walked up her. He took the key and turned it the other way as the lock slid open. _Hey I know that voice! Granger? _No

"No problem, any time. Would you mind telling me your name?" Malfoy asked timidly.

"Hermione and yours?" Damnit. That was _my_ name. Now here come the questions.

"Draco." Shit. I knew it was her but now she knows it's me.

"What the! Malfoy! Is that really you? Oh my God your _Hair_!" Hermione stood there gob smacked with her mouth hanging open.

Malfoy put his finger under her chin and closed her mouth. "Your one to talk. What's with _your _hair? And the pin, what's up with _that_?" Malfoy asked in his usual drawl. "As if Slytherin would ever let you in you little mud monster."

!SMACK! (echo echo echo) lol

"Fuck you!"

"Never."

"Eww."

"You said it."

"You know what I meant."

"Sure."

"Shove it Death Eater."

"Why you little _bitch._" Malfoy grabbed Hermione's wrist and smashed her against the wall, his body crushing her. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "Don't even think for _one second_ that you _anything_ about me Granger. I am not, nor will I ever _be_ a murderer of any kind. Do. U. Understand?"

"Then why do I feel like you re going to kill me now?" Hermione said tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Every time you look at me its how I feel."

Malfoy dropped her wrist and took a step back as if she were on fire.

"Is- is that how I make you feel? Seriously?" He asked as though he was afraid of the answer.


End file.
